<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in this world full of people there's one killing me by LilacsAndLilies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801145">in this world full of people there's one killing me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies'>LilacsAndLilies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Azakyu is kinda background, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Juban focused, M/M, Shovel Talk, as Juban tends to do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, how’s it feel to know your brother got a date before you?”</p><p>or</p><p>Banri needs to stop hiding his affection behind insults</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in this world full of people there's one killing me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Juza honestly didn’t know how he ended up here with Kumon standing in the doorway of room 104, Azami standing close behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... you guys are dating?” Juza stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying not to look horribly awkward after being bombarded by his nerve wracked brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumon looked up at him, his hands vaguely shaking. “Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a problem with that?” Azami’s hands were folded over his chest but there was no real heat to his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juza tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows lifting in confusion. “No? Why would I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him he could vaguely hear Banri laughing and took a moment to internally curse the fact that Kumon chose to do this in his room while Banri was also there. The asshole was gonna give him so much shit about this later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muku was telling me about how in his shoujo manga sometimes the older brother threatens their sibling’s boyfriend to make sure they’re good people and he started talking about how this was like that and you might have to threaten Azami.” Kumon ran through his words at the speed of light and Juza took more than a few seconds to process what he was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I already know Azami is a good guy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azami blushed lightly from behind Kumon, his hands dropping to his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumon turned to the side, his eyes avoiding Juza. “So… you’re ok with us dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. s’long as you’re happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! Thank you nii-chaaaan!” Kumon barreled towards Juza, pulling the older boy into a hug. Juza froze for a second in shock, before relaxing into the hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, Kumon pulled away and grabbed Azami by the hand while dragging him away (to Azami’s complaints), leaving Juza standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s it feel to know your brother got a date before you?” Juza turned around to see Banri smirking at him from where he was lounging on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri continued on, pretending Juza hadn’t responded. “Must be awkward, he’s so much younger than you, guess he’s just got more game. Plus, it’s Azami, imagine how good you’ve got to be to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>Azami</span>
  </em>
  <span> to date you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought ya didn’t like Kumon.” Juza raised an eyebrow at him, walking across the room to his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, but even I gotta give it to him. Guess it was bound to happen when his brother’s got such an ugly mug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juza ignored him, going back to the homework he had abandoned when Kumon came knocking on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably gonna end up alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care so much?” Juza didn’t turn around, but he could vaguely hear Banri shifting his position on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just think it’s weird you don’t even wanna try to do better than your little brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juza hummed in response. “I’m happy for him. Don’t really care bout that stuff. Not everything needs to be a competition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haaah?” Banri got up, swiveling Juza’s chair around so that they were facing each other. “If you’ve got something to say to me, just say it!” He was standing up, his shadow falling onto Juza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t say anything.” Juza jumped up from his chair and took a step forward, looking Banri in the eye. “Why does this matter so much to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was almost no space between them when Banri shouted, “Maybe because I want to date you, you absolute moron!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juza froze and Banri’s eyes grew wide as he realized what he said. He took a step back and his eyes dropped down to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Settsu.” Juza finally pulled himself back together, calling out to the boy in front of him as Banri began to turn away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Settsu!” Juza grabbed Banri’s hand, effectively stopping him from running away. “What’d you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Banri’s words were sharp as he tried to break out of Juza’s hold. “Let go of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Juza repeated the words slower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri made a few more token attempts to walk away before giving up and turning back to Juza, resignation clear on his face. “I said I like you. Don’t know why, since you’re such an asshole, but I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juza had never been good with words. So, when faced with Banri, ready to run post-confessing, the only thing he could do was step forward, closing the distance between them once again before leaning in and kissing Banri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ng.” Banri protested for a split second before relaxing into the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally pulled away, Banri’s first words were, “Damn, you even suck at kissing.” Then, with a smile, he tacked on, “Lucky you’ve got me to teach you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juza rolled his eyes, but there was a matching smile on his face. “Now will you stop ragging me about my brother dating Azami?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Banri pretended to think about it. “Depends on how this goes.” He pulled Juza back towards the couch and into another kiss, but he already knew the answer was yes.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You better be good to nii-chan or else I’ll beat you up!” Banri just looked confused and a little flustered as Kumon yelled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think you can beat me up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Kumon frowned for a second, before lighting back up with a new idea. “I’ll get Azami to beat you up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri turned to look at Azami with betrayal, but the younger boy just shrugged. “I thought we bonded over our hatred of the shitty old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say no to him.” Azami gestured to Kumon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumon grinned and Banri let out a deep sigh before turning around to send a silent plea of help to Juza, who just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Banri grumbled. “No good boyfriend won’t even help me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you say about my brother?!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the last part was supposed to be in the end notes, but it got a little too long, so in the main fic it goes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>